My Knight
by vampireknightfan1
Summary: Yuki was never turned human, Juri and Haruka were killed by Rido. Kaname and Yuki were sent to live with Asato Ichijo. (sorry, I suck at Intros)
1. chapter 1

Kaname pov

Yuki shook with fear in my arms the air thick with the smell of blood including the smell of our parents blood. I wrapped my arms around Yuki's small body drawing her closer. She cried out in fear when we heard footsteps . Our mother covered in blood made her way to us staggering. she was bleeding badly, a chest wound she was going to die . Yuki ran towards mother blood fell on Yuki's snow white skin staining her clothes as mother held her close she took my hand pulling me to her.she kissed our foreheads. " please continue taking care of Yuki when I'm gone" she whispered into my ear " I love you both" she said. She took one look at the both of us her face was cracking she smiled at us. She turned into dust. Yuki screamed out having just watching our mother die.

Yuki pov

Mommy no don't leave me. I clutched to Kaname's shirt as he stroked my hair. Adult vampires and Hunters began to fill the room 3 days later kaname kept me close the adults studied me especially. A Hunter named Kaien cross was the only truly sympathetic person in the room . The adult vampires looked at us and smiled a smile that gave away their plotting. They decided that we would stay with the most terrifying vampire in the room Asoto Ichijo the oldest Senate member. He had a grandson Kaname's age. Kaname stood tall while I stood expressionless clutching his hand. I looked up at kaname his wine colored eyes had something burning in them. We were taken to a home that could use a women's touch Kaname and I were in seperate rooms. The maids gave me a bath and brushed my hair. I cried myself to sleep. I just want my mommy .

Kaname pov

Yuki's day was filled with learning. She was training to be the perfect pureblood lady. I was being raised to be the perfect leader. My only break was when Yuki was learning dance because she needed a partner. Takuma my best friend was learning too so he was not suited to dance with her. She was already quite skilled as a dancer. she was six now and would be getting her fangs soon so that was going to be rough. Her features were quite beautiful already she had long lashes and big round almond eyes the color of wine. Her face was already starting to slim down.

Yuki pov

Kaname looked at me with a small smile this was the longest we've gotten to be together since we first came here. He kissed my forehead as he left after our dance lesson. I had ettiquite class after this not my favorite class. That night I snuck to Kaname's room. He was reading a book when I walked in. He looked up when he sensed me "Yuki what are you doing here?" he asked puzzled. "I'm tired of them keeping us apart Kaname it's not fair we're betrothed they should want us to be spending a lot of time together" I pouted. Kaname laughed his gaze at my neck. He was thirsty, mommy told me about this. He was in pain and I can't ease it yet. I grinned at him hoping to draw his attention elsewhere. I too was running on life energy. "Kaname" I said looking down .understanding what I meant he pulled me to him. I kissed him when I was done I found it to be disatifying . Kaname looked at me. I was clutching my throat. It was so dry I was weak too.

Kaname pov

Yuki was becoming thirsty slowly soon she would need my blood. she smiled at me showing her teeth her fangs were there . she didn't get energy she was thirsty. her eyes were red as blood. "Yuki"i spoke softly "are you all right". "no my throat is dry" "Yuki cried her eyes were tearing up. It was time to run away from here for awhile. I grabbed Yuki's hand and told her to pack her suit case that night i took her from there to a place in the mountain. It was a safe house for the Kuran family. we had all the supplys to survive.I kooked at Yuki who's eyes were as red as blood she trembled I knew she could see the veins in my neck."Yuki do what you must" i told her her inexperienced mouth fell onto my neck taking in the dark red blood inbued in my neck. She looked away


	2. chapter 2

Kaname Pov

She looked away after taking in my blood. her face now had more color to it.The blood colored luster was gone. I took her pale and small face in my hands and smiled. tears streamed down her face.

Yuki pov

"Yuki it's all right you didn't hurt me" Kaname said. "Kaname-onii san I love you". "No Yuki only call me Kaname" I looked at him disbelief evident on my face he leaned down and kissed my cheek. His face fell to me shoulder ."Kaname now that I have my fangs you can drink my blood too". "does that mean i can take some right now" He spoke gently lifting his face to look at me his eyes glowing crimson." yes" my voice shook when I said that. His nose skimmed along my throat finding the best vein. When he did find the vein he want his tounge caressed my skin softly and then bit into my skin greedily taking in my warm life givig blood.

10 years later

Yuki pov

"Kaname, look what do you think?" I said twirling in my new soiree dress my hair and make up done perfectly. Kaname walked over and put his arms around me."you have got to be the most exquisite creature I've ever seen"He answered leaning down to kiss me. I smiled against his lips "your the most terrifyingly hansome peron I've seen and we have a soiree to get to" I said pulling away.

We walked down the stairs arm in arm the man whos arm I held was not my brothers bit the very first Kuran and my fiancee. The stunt Kaname and I pulled 10 years ago when we ran away was dismissed because who in their right mind would punish a pureblood.When we arrived at the Aido's mansion we were escorted inside, to a room with no widows so we could loung as we waited for Takuma to get us when they were ready for us."Kaname are you all right?" I asked in a worried tone "you seem a bit off today like your nervous". He looked at me and smiled " today is the day we tell everyone the date of our wedding.My heart clenched with excitement I was just about to speak when the hunters that guarded tonights gathering walked in to greet us. A man with dark hair introduced. His name was Toga Yargari and the boy with silver hair was Zero Kiryu.

Kaname Pov

Yuki was stunning tonight. Her long dark hair was pulled up in a elegant bun, her skin was white contrast against darkness of her black and red dress. Her eyes the kuran wine red gleaming with excitement, her lash thick and dark ,her lips full and red. The boy Kiryu looked at Yuki with a faint blush in his cheeks as she greeted them. I wanted to take Yuki and keep her in my embrace forever. This woman before me who was once an ignorant and innocent girl was going to be my wife. After the hunters left I took her face in my hands and kissed her full lips. Takuma of course chose that exact moment to show."Yuki-Sama , Kaname-Sama they require your presence now". When we entered the room became quiet and everyone bowed. I looked to Yuki who was showing no emotion the perfect mask for purebloods as was mine. We were surrounded by people. Nagamichi Aido came and greeted us it was then we smiled the Aido family were indeed allies to the kuran family they wanted Yuki and I to become the king and Queen. That night Yuki and I spent our evening finishing up the packing. As of tomorrow we will be home.

Yuki pov

The memories flooded my mind when we arrived at the Kuran mansion. when everyone else left I went to the basement that was my world when I was a child.I opened the door to my room the smell of my mothers blood wafted past me. When I walked in everything was where I left them. When I walked in there were mothers blood stains on the floor. I bent down to pick up the sketch book mother made me of the outside world. Tears filled my eyes when I looked up Kaname was smiling at me tenderly."Yuki dinner is ready" he said softly pupursing his lips at the tears in my eyes. He walked over and seized my face in his hands and kissed the tears away. "Kaname I love you" I whispered "I love you too yuki". Kaname showed me the upstairs of the Kuran mansion, it was bigger than I thought it was. When we got to our room we collapsed together on the bed and fell asleep.

Hi the author here I hope you enjoythis fan fiction I'll try to update every two weeks. ()


	3. chapter filler

Merry Christmas and happy holidays

sorry I haven't updated in awhile

I was recently in my school musical and i had family events.

I'm working on the next chapter hope to have it done soon.

Again Merry Christmas and happy holidays.


	4. chapter 3

Kaname Pov

Yuki's sleeping face was so peaceful. her eyes closed, her long lashes lay against her cheek, her pale skin pink,and her full lips slightly parted. I sighed not wanting to wake her but it . "Yuki it's time to get up" I whispered to the sleeping girl, who groaned and tugged the blanket over her head. I laughed as I took the blanket from her face as she grimaced at me. I leaned down and pressed my lips to hers. when I pulled away she looked at me tiredly "Kaname" Yuki muttered "please let me sleep". she tried to roll back over but I caught her by the shoulder and pulled her out of bed."If let you sleep you'd never get up".she smiled at me and kissed me once more and walked to the bathroom.

Yuki pov

I ran the hot water for my shower and brushed my hair and teeth. My muscles loosened as the water came pouring down against my skin. I sighed when it was time to get out. I dried off and put on a cute blue dress. I walked out to find Kaname waiting for me. My heart fluttered when I saw him, he smiled warmly at me as his arms wrapped around my waist and kissed me in a way he never had before. This kiss was passionate and long. His lips moved eagerly against mine. When I pulled away gasping for air, his eyes were hungry and his face was set with desire. " Kaname we need to go." I giggled. We walked in sync through the corridor of the vampire society building to meet with the senate on regards of our wedding. The vampire hunter Kaien Cross walked out looking surprised at us. Then he smiled warmly at us. I was tempted to smile back, but I just nodded in response as did Kaname.

Kaname Pov

Yuki's eyes tightened as we entered the room where the senate was waiting for us. "Nice of you to join us Kaname-Sama and Yuki-Sama " said Asato Ichijo. His eyes were tight as Yuki and I sat sown to start the meeting . Yuki smiled a smile that sent chills down everyone's spine in response to everyone's greetings.

Her eyes were sharp and focused as we sat through the meeting. Her answers to the questions that she was asked were well spoken and also mesmerizing. This is how a pureblood lady should be. When we got home I smiled proudly at Yuki. She looked content with herself. Ichijo's face had fallen like he was hoping for her to fail. "Kaname you did excellent today" she exclaimed enthusiastically. " Yuki you did excellent as well" I told her while wrapping my arms around her waist. she put her hands on each side of my face. I closed my eyes focusing on the warmth from her palms. I could hear her heart beat rise and the steady flow of blood becoming faster. when I opened my eyes her wine colored eyes a few shade paler than mine stared at me intently " Kaname your eyes have the blood colored luster, your thirsty" she stated " drink my blood" with no hesitation my instincts took over taking in the her sweet blood.

Yuki Pov

I could feel his fangs buried in my neck. He pulled blood from my neck gently, but also eagerly. when he was done he had a look of remorse. "Kaname I'm fine" I said smiling. His hand rested on my cheek I clung to the warmth of it. When I went upstairs I walked past the beautiful portrait that was taken out of hiding that was four of us that my mother had spent months painting in secret for the basement. Kaname and I had it brought upstairs so it could be seen like it should have been. I looked at my Mother and Father, they were strong and beautiful. "Yuki why are standing here alone?"Kaname asked walking down the stairs. I quickly wiped away the tears that were threatening to fall. "Nothing I was just lost in thought"I said a little panicky. Although it was Kaname I still didn'twant to find me crying. He took my hand and smiled a smile that that sent chills down my spine in a good way. He pulled me in a tight hug that was painful. "Ahh... Kaname-Sama it hurts" I cried out. His grip on my body loosened I took the chance to breathe." I'm sorry Yuki its just you look so sad" he said apologetically. I smiled tenderly at him. I stretched on my toes to kiss him. His hands moved to seize my face. I had to pull away for air we were both breathing hard.

Kaname Pov

Yuki's eyes were a little puffy from what I assume is crying. When we got upstairs her face was still red from the kiss. I went to shower and also give her a chance to bathe as well. The water poured down my back, heating my muscles and relaxing my nerves. Yukis pale face floated to the surface of my thoughts. Juri was in her features and Haruka was there in her eyes and hair. Her skin was fairer than anyone's in the family except mine. Her slender figure was small but well developed, far from that a child. Yes, she was Yuki the girl who was born to be my wife. The wedding was in a month.

hope you enjoyed the new chapter.


	5. 4

Yuki POV

I walked out to find Kaname drying his hair in the bedroom his towel wrapped around his hips. Without thinking my eyes stared at the hard plains of muscle that was his torso. His face was so breathtakingly beautiful that I'm sure it could bewitch anyone who looked at it to long. I turned quickly when I saw he was reaching for his towel. I brought my hands up to my face, it was hot and I'm sure very red. That's when I heard him laughing behind me. I whipped around to scold him only to become speechless for when I turned around that movement put me right into his arms. My head hit his hard chest I would have fallen backwards if not for his grip on my hips and back. He looked down at me in amusement with a crooked grin playing at his lips. "Kaname I...umm...ah" I tried to speak but the sight of his chest sent me gasping for words. " Please put a shirt on" I pleaded with my face red as blood. He leaned down to place his lips against my ear and said "or what" I tried to pull away when his teeth grazed my ear, only to fall back on the bed. "Yuki calm down" he said laughing at my red face as I struggled with embarrassment under his body. He leaned down to place his lips tenderly against mine the warmth of his body, feel of his lips it was all making my head spinning. Gently he reached under my back and pulled me up.

Kaname POV

Yuki's body was soft an warm under mine. My mind went blank when she looked up at me with those wine colored eyes, they were so clear. Her pale smooth skin was was bright red. I placed my hand underneath her slim body and pulled her up, when we were standing I let her go reluctantly.she looked at me and smiled nervously. she yawned her fangs protruding slightly, her full lips barred slightly over her white teeth. She crawled into bed and she fell asleep instantly. The next day the Ichio and Takuma came to visit. Yuki's smiling face became emotionless in the presence of guest "Yuki-sama and Kaname-sama we are here today to discuss the matter of your marriage in the upcoming month" Ichio said blatantly his cold green eyes set in a glare that used to give Yuki nightmares."Yes, Ichio I decided that our wedding is going to be grand" Yuki said smiling a smile that was cold as ice her voice had a bitter tone to it. Her eyes met mine for a brief second and I nodded. At the end of the vist I told Ichio not to meddle in our lives anymore. Yuki sank into the couch, sighing I sat next to her and pulled her into my arms. She buried her face into my neck, then she pulled back clutching her throat. Her brows furrowed, her eyes glowed red, fangs protruded from her dark, tempting lips. "Yuki you don't have to hold back you know? you can have my blood whenever you please" I sid softly the words rolling off my tounge like silk. She bares her fangs and they sink into my neck. I can feel her lips pulling in my blood. She looks at me, her eyes intensely focused.

I'm sorry for the short chapter but I'll try harder next time


	6. chapter five

Yuki pov

When I looked up, Kaname was watching me, his eyes engrossed on my face."I'm sorry Kaname." I sighed pulling away from his neck. His lips turned into a grin, he moved his hand to wipe the excess blood from my mouth. His fingers stopping at my lips, stroking them. I smile at him, closing my eyes at his warm touch. "I love you Kaname" I sighed. His eyes tightened at my words then melted an expression that I could not fathom touched his features that made my stomach clench in anticipation. His lips touched mine very softly at first then his lips pressed into mine harshly but pleasurable, he pushed me back onto the couch. His hands pinning mine, then one of his hands ran down to my hip gripping it. I pulled away gasping for air, I clung to his shoulder with my hand as his lips made their way to my neck. I gasped when he bit into the nape of my neck, his fangs sliding into my flesh.

Kaname Pov

Yuki's blood was insanely sweet and acted against my thirst quickly. When I pulled away her face was set in a pleased, but pained expression. I reached out and stroked her soft, pale skin. She looked at me, her eyes alit with desire as she moved her hands to my face, pulling me in for a kiss. Her lips pressed gently against mine first, then they started to move ever so slightly. I deepened the kiss moving my hands down back to her hips and waist. Her hands gripped my hair as our lips moved in synchronization. I pulled away quickly we I heard Aido scream in surprise. I turned to glare at him, when he shrank under my gaze; I turned back to Yuki who was a deep crimson and looked slightly embarrassed. She got up and went over to Aido, who was there to get her for her lessons. Aido bowed to me and followed behind Yuki. I sighed when they were out of view, a little more and I wouldn't have been able to control myself. Yuki was becoming more and more tempting every day. I can't wait to marry her.

Yuki Pov

I can't believe that just happened I thought as I blushed. Aido walked behind me promptly if he were a duckling following behind its mother. I went into my study walking towards the desk filled with school work as Aido closed the door behind him. 5 hours of boring necessary lectures about the history of vampires, mathematics, English, literature, and Japanese. When we finished Aido took his leave, bowing. When he left I slumped against my chair looking out the window at the night sky, the stars and moon were shining brightly against the infamous black sky. I heard the door open, and I listened as Kaname made his way towards me. He came to a stop next to my chair gazing at the sky as well, "beautiful isn't it" I said softly. " yes, but you are far more beautiful" he said in a low voice as he stroked my cheek. I blushed loudly, tearing my gaze from the sky and into his beautiful wine colored eyes. "you are far prettier than me I'm just cute" I whispered. He frowned, pursing his lips. His eyes stared at me in disbelief as if what I said wasn't true. Finally, he spoke " that's not true, you are far prettier," he said in a soft harsh tone. I could feel my eyes widen in response, my pulse quickened, racing in my chest. "That's not true" I muttered looking down "even men fall for you." his hand moved from my cheek to my chin forcing me to look up at him at lightning speed. My heart slammed against my ribs, my eyes widened in shock. "Do you really believe you are merely cute and not pretty?" he snarled softly. " yes" I whispered, his eyes tightened and finally after a few moments "you're wrong," he said softly. "No, I'm not" I sighed looking down.

Kaname Pov

Yuki's face was earnestly looking when she spoke. I shut my eyes tightly, hoping, wishing that she wasn't serious. I put my forehead on hers then looked her in the eyes. I had her chin in my hand, pulling her face up to look at me "Yuki I love you" I whispered. " I love you too Kaname, more than you know," she said moving her face so she could kiss me. Her small hand touched my cheek caressing it. I swept her hair from her neck trailing kisses down her jaw to her neck. I sucked on the skin of it the sweetness of it sent shivers down my spine, she let out a noise that sounded like a gasp. I pulled away placing a quick kiss on her lips before examining her blood-red face, laughing I helped her out of her chair she fell forward weak-kneed. I held her against my chest clinging to her warmth "I can't wait to call you my wife." I whispered softly against her hair. She looked up at me grinning like the Cheshire cat. " really, I didn't know" she said sarcasm touching her tone. " you little devil" I said kissing her. she burst out laughing against my lips. Her laughter rang like a bell in the air, shaking her small body. I smiled at her, her laughter changed into a yawn. I looked at the clock on the wall it was 9 am. "Let's get some sleep," I said taking her hand. she nodded in agreement looking outside at the rising sun. we fell asleep instantly.


	7. Chapter 6

Yuki Pov

"dream begins" "I ran as fast as I could through the forest never looking behind me always looking on ahead, until I tripped, I looked up and he was standing above me. The red and blue eyes just watched me as I sat there in the snow and all I could do was stare back." "dream ends" I woke up to Kaname's arms snaked around my waist and his face buried in my hair. I smiled at him, wrapping my arms around his back clinging to his warmth. He stirred in response, he sucked in a breath. I giggled in response "Morning sleepy head" I laughed. His beautiful wine colored eyes opened a little, peeking down at me. His mouth moved to a small smile, his grip on my waist tightened as he pulled me up to his face, and his lips captured mine with an urgent need. We laughed against each other's lips. "Morning beautiful," he said as his lips brushed against mine. "I love you" I murmured, my pulse was racing, causing my blood to boil." I love you too, my dear girl" he said deepening the kiss. His hands moved to my hair stroking my hair. I clutched onto his shirt, gasping a for air as his lips moved furiously against mine in a hungry manner.

Kaname Pov

Yuki pulled away for air, but my lips never left her skin I moved to her neck and she moaned which startled both of us she had never done that before. I grinned as I made my way back to her lips, she pushed me away desire to burn wildly in her eyes as she steadied her breathing. She sat up " If we don't stop now, then our promise to wait until marriage is useless." she said looking at me earnestly now. I sighed she was right, I leaned down to kiss her again, then I pulled her into my lap." What would I do without you?" I asked her. She looked up at me and smiled "Well you wouldn't be you!" she said wrapping her arms around me. We sat there like that for a while until Yuki's stomach growled loudly. Her face, in response, turned blood red. I laughed as I set her on her feet. She smiled up at me, then she turned and looked at the door, stiffening at the presence of a maid. We both said enter before she could knock. she came in, head lowered with a tray of breakfast for the two of us. Yuki's mask automatically slipped onto her face, showing no signs of weakness, as did mine. She set the tray down on the coffee table next to the couch.

Yuki Pov

My stomach growled louder than before as I looked at the tray of breakfast for the two of us. The maid bowed and took her to leave. I looked at Kaname and sighed "well, shall we eat?" I asked "of course" he agreed. We ate breakfast as we discussed wedding plans. The wedding was to be in three weeks and there was so much to do still. I couldn't wait, excitement made my heart race in my chest, the wait seemed like an eternity. I looked at him and smiled. His eyes met mine and a grin spread across his face, I looked down blushing, knowing his grin was at the thrumming of my heart. I looked at the empty plates and sighed, it was time to get ready for the day. I got dress and looked in the mirror and sighed there was a red mark on my neck which was disappearing already. Kaname walked out of the bathroom at that moment, his hair dripping from his shower. He approached the vanity and wrapped his arms around me. His lips touched the red mark on my neck teasingly, then he pulled away grinning. I glared at him annoyed with a smirk playing at my lips.

Kaname Pov

Yuki's face was turned in a mocking glare with a smirk. That only made me grin wider, seeing me grin she stuck her tongue out then she turned back to the mirror and picked up her brush. Her hair was silken tresses of dark chocolate shone even in the slight dark, which was a major contrast to her pale skin. She looked up and smiled at me, then a knock rang throughout our room. Yuki walked over and opened the door, it was Takuma. "Kaname and Yuki how are you ?" he exclaimed with a childlike grin on his face. "We're good and you?" Yuki said smiling at him slightly "I'm good, hi Kaname." He said smiling. I walked over to her side, "hello Takuma" I said smiling "how are you?". Takuma being our childhood friend means all formalities are void. "Oh I'm good," he said grinning from ear to ear. "so what brings you here Takuma?" Yuki asked. Takuma looked as though he was guilty. I heard Yuki tsk beside me "your spying for those geezers aren't you?" she asked, sighing. " No, I'm not, but I'm here to warn you," he explained, " though I don't know what, I know they are planning something bad."

Yuki Pov

I studied Takuma's face, he was telling the truth and anything those geezers were planning was never going to be good. I looked to Kaname, and he too wore the knowing expression. We both looked over at Takuma and sighed "Thank you Takuma" Kaname said placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder. ''Don't worry Takuma we'll be fine'' I looked up at Kaname. "your such a drama queen'' Kaname said laughing at his face. We all sat down and enjoyed a nice chat.

Sorry, it took so long to update!


	8. Chapter 7

Yuki Pov

As we saw Takuma off I caught glimpse of what seemed to be a spy. I knew Kaname saw him as well when he gave my hand a slight squeeze. We walked inside and I sighed in relief, thankful that we no longer in sight of the senate's watch dogs. Kaname gave my hand a reassuring squeeze and looked down at me smiling. He leaned down to kiss me, but pulled away when he heard the footsteps of a maid headed our way. I pouted, this was our home we should not to hide our affection for each other. Sensing my disappointment Kaname pulled me close to him and whispered a breathy whisper into my ear causing me shiver in pleasure ''less than two weeks to go'' he said I jumped when he nibbled on my ear. He chuckled at my expression, he pulled me into a tight hug. I clung to his warmth of his embrace, but all to soon it ended and he released me. The maid walked in and handed Kaname a letter and looked at me. She bowed shuddering a little from my annoyed aura, and she hurried out of the room. Kaname looked amused as he watched her leave the room. I grabbed the front of his shirt and kissed him hungrily ''we stop kissing when I say so'' I growled against his lips. He closed his eyes accepting my harsh kiss, I pulled away gasping for air. He slowly opened his eyes, revealing the hunger in them, they made my stomach clench as I shivered.

Kaname Pov

As much as I didn't want to admit it Yuki's kiss made me weak kneed and breathless. I watched as the excitement left Yuki's body and the desire burn out of her eyes. I stared in wonder as she calmed. how could such a young, innocent, and beautiful vampire girl love and desire a man 10,000 years older and whose hands were far more tainted than anyone could fathom. she stared at me tenderly as I brought her hand to my lips and kissed her hand. She leaned forward and put her forehead against mine, enjoying the intimacy of it I closed my eyes. Aido knocked on the door of my study a few seconds later '' enter'' I said without moving. ''I'm so sorry to bother you to at such a moment'' he said blubbering, ''but there has been a sighting of Rido Kuran'' he said bowing. Yuki turned to stone and then slowly turned to Aido, he trembled at her overwhelming aura. ''Aido please prepare the car'' she said her voice made of ice. Aido nodded and left, Yuki walked out of the room to her study, I followed behind her. I sighed as she reached into the drawer where she kept Artemis, her anti vampire Scythe. '' And where are we going?'' I asked, she clutched Artemis '' the hunter association to add him to the list.'' I nodded and put on my coat and handed her Juri's coat that was made to be used with the scythe. We drove in silence, but Yuki looked ahead with determination. When we arrived hunters came out to defend the building having sensing to vampire coming bearing malice. I scanned the crowd looking for chairman Cross, ''state your business, Pure bloods'' one said with acid lacing their voice. Yuki lowered her hood and pulled Artemis from it's sheath, ''We need your help...to kill a pure blood'' I said as Yuki held Artemis ready to protect herself. ''Our uncle, who we thought dead and who murdered our parents, has been seen and he is far too dangerous to let live.'' Yuki said hate lacing every word. Kaien looked at her beaming slightly, and then cleared his throat '' Yuki-sama do you realize what you're saying?'' he asked her ''I do there is no love for my uncle, and there never will be'' she said standing her ground. He nodded and beckoned the rest of the hunters to stand down. We stepped forward, Zero handed him something silver he accepted then nodding. He presented yuki and I with a necklace and a pin bearing the hunter symbol.

Yuki Pov

I took Kaname's hand and we walked forward into the den of the ''beast'', I tried not to show far as we walked into the heart of the association. I shuddered at the aura in the building there was a strong presence of ''her'' here. We were lead into Kaien's office and I jumped a little when the large doors shut behind me, causing Toga Yagari to laugh at me a little, while Zero looked at us in frustration. ''so you want to add Rido Kuran to the list'' Kaien said sitting I the large chair behind the gorgeous mahogany desk. Kaname answered ''Yes, while he is alive no one is safe from his schemes, not even the associations.'' ''and need I remind you Cross, he is also the one who took the lives of Haruka Kuran and Juri Kuran, our parents'' I said my voice full of acid, he flinched visibly when I spoke my mothers name. He nodded in agreement and took out a book that he opened to a page listed most dangerous and urgent and in elegant red script Rido's name appeared on the list. ''I have one request'' I said ''I want to help hunt the bastard down and deliver the final blow.'' The hunters looked at me like I was speaking tongues ''Like hell you will, a pathetic little princess like you will only slow us down '' Zero shouted I pulled Artemis out of her sheath and pointed the scythe at Zero, glaring at him. ''Zero, Yuki calm down!'' the Kaien shouted, ''we should at least test her strength, to see if she can handle this responsibility'' Kaname and I nodded in agreement and Zero tsked. I soon found myself in a ring with three of the strongest hunter's Kaien, Toga, and Zero. Zero lunged for me first and I easily avoided him, his movements were 10x slower than Kaname's, and soon as if I was dancing I was dodging and countering all of their attacks and after about 4 hours they collapsed with exhaustion and a few slices on their bodies from Artemis while I came out of it unscathed. Everything was silent until Kaname's booming laughter came from the crowd, I watched as he gracefully jumped from the balcony landing in front of me. the three on the ground got up, ''who the hell taught that girl her ability is beyond a pure bloods and damn near can be considered demonic?'' Toga asked ''Kaname did everyday for the past ten years, though I have yet to beat him'' I said pouting a looked at me in disbelief and then to Kaname who was beaming at me. I helped Zero and the rest to their feet ''I guess she has more than proved herself worthy'' Kaien said adjusting his glasses. ''I guess, but I still don't like the fact that we're going to hunt with a vampire'' Zero said sighing in defeat.

Kaname Pov

Yuki had just literally stunned every vampire hunter in the room. ''I have yet to beat him though'' she said, Little did she know that she had actually beat me most of the time. I glared at Kiryu, he was just beaten by someone who was girl and who was 100x stronger than he was and yet he didn't like the fact that she was a vampire. Yuki stiffened when ''Her'' presence became stronger, then she looked at me and I shook my head. Then in a flash the entire building was in a panic, ''He'' was outside the gates. Yuki and I went to the gate where we were protected still from the other party, but we could still talk to him. Yuki and I stood together, watching him. ''ah how wonderful my not so cute nephew and my beautiful niece have come to greet me. ''Uncle, You are no longer under the protection of the Senate and are to be hunted by the hunters and me'' Yuki said. Her entire body shook in rage, and Artemis started to react to her power's. Yuki and ten other hunter's including the main three stepped out of the building while I could only watch. Zero made the first move, and Yuki smiled and I could tell by her expression she loved how slow he was compared to me. They fought for hours and finally the had him tied down for Yuki. Blood seeped into the cobblestone beneath him Yuki bent down and pulled his head up by his hair. ''Checkmate'' she said and released him, ''this is for my mother, my father, my real older brother, and everyone else who's fate you have meddled in, No destroyed'' she shouted bring Artemis above her head and in one swift movement she sliced his head clean off and in another she pierced through his chest damaging his hear. She bent down and ripped his heart out and crushed it within her grasp, we all watched in silence as his body crumpled away, then we looked at the expressionless, blood covered Yuki. I went over and pulled her into my arms she let out a wailing scream and collapsed into my chest. I scooped her into my arms and held her close.

I'm so sorry for not updating in awhile but here's chapter 7, the longest chapter yet!

Yes I powered Yuki up a bit and I killed Rido off in one chapter because I was tired of Yuki being the damsel in distress and I was being lazy because I didn't want to deal with Rido's shit.


End file.
